


Clique

by InfiniteAlexisA



Series: Drug Lyrics, Blood Money [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canonical Character Death, Drug Cartel AU, M/M, Magic!Stiles, bitchy werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine meeting with Deucalion's pack turns out to be a lot bloodier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clique

Stiles had two settings when he was out with Derek. Talking shit and getting everyone in trouble whenever Derek played bring your boyfriend to work day or teasing and flirting with Derek’s business partners to gauge their reactions and help Derek make the most out of potential business deals. It was usually Derek with Isaac and Boyd as back up and Stiles was supposed to stay quite and play the pampered boyfriend, seen but not heard. Stiles usually ignored what Derek told him to do in favor of throwing in his opinion, or snide remarks when he saw fit. Most of the people that Derek worked with thought it was cute, they smirked and traced the outline of Stiles' lips with their eyes and he fell back with a smirk playing on his lips. While their attention was elsewhere Derek would close the deal, getting a lot more money than was necessary. The werewolves were a different story, even Stiles knew that he only had a certain amount of rope before he would start a drug war or end up dead. These meetings were different, Stiles would observe Derek's clientele. Watch for their tells and tap once if they were lying to Derek about anything. He sat in Derek's lap during these meetings, so the wolves could see that Stiles was taken. The wolf they were talking to today was one of Stiles' least favorite mainly because he wasn't a client. He was the only person Derek had to answer too, he did deals with everyone this side of California and if it wasn't for him Derek would own all of the drug labs in Southern California.

Deucalion was ruthless. Him and his band of thugs terrorized the local streets so bad that Sheriff Stilinski had to cut a deal with them just to make the killing stop. The Sheriff would continue on as usual but when he came into contact with Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, or Aiden and Ethan he would leave as though he had never arrived. It made Stiles sick to think that his father was being bullied into this agreement so he almost always got himself or Derek in trouble when Deucalion came to work out a new deal. On these days Derek liked to have the entire pack in attendance and now that he was with Stiles his pack had expanded enough that he felt much more at ease during these meetings.

“You tell me you don't have my money” Deucalion drawled, still very much at ease despite the size of the pack “but I recall sending you and the boys out on a run last week”

“We gave you that money already” Derek said maintaining eye contact with Deucalion

“What of the dollar you murdered for?” He asked “I heard about the blood diamonds you got from the Cozen pack last week.”

“Well that was more of a he said she said debate” Stiles said sweetly from Derek's lap, he had managed to curl himself into a half ball so he looked small and harmless.

“Is that the one fighting for your soul?” Kali asked from behind Deucalion, looking at Stiles hungrily.

“Keep your eyes to yourself kitty cat” Stiles snapped not moving his head from it's spot on Derek's chest.

“Oh Derek you must keep your bitch is control” Deucalion chuckled holding a hand ou in a gesture that told Kali to keep her growls to herself.

“I don't think like the way you speak tom me so I don't think we can be friends” Stiles said sounding sad “But if you got money, fuck it, 'cause I want some” Derek squeezed his hip and Stiles wiggled in understanding and retaliation.

Deucalion chuckled despite the growls coming from behind him.”How did you get such a lively bed fellow?”

“He sort of just fell into my life” Derek said with a tight smile

“Well maybe he'll fall into mine next” Deucalion ignored Stiles' scoff of 'doubtful' “He would make a strong alpha”

“He is nothing more than a child” Ennis hissed

“I thought we were speaking about matters of money” Stiles snapped trying to get the conversation away from himself.

“Indeed” Deucalion mused “Give me the boy and we'll call your debt even”

The snarl that ripped from several throats of his pack members made Deucalion smile “Oh yes, a boy treasured by his pack must be more than a boy”

“Maybe he's just a bitch” Ennis said stepping forward to stand right next to where Deucalion was sitting.

“My bite is worse than my bark” Stiles said with a toothy grin. Deucalion kept looking at Stiles as though he could see him. It made Derek nervous, and maybe a little but reckless.

“My mate against yours” He said suddenly ignoring Stiles whine of outrage. “If Stiles wins our debt is cleared.”

“Deal” Ennis hissed glaring daggers at Stiles.

“Now my pet” Deucalion said in that creepy drawl of his holding out a hand to comfort Ennis “Why could your mate do to protect himself?”

“I can do more than enough” Stiles said standing up so he was the same height Ennis.

“Well then have at it” Deucalion said waving his hand at the two of them in a dismissive manner.

Stiles blinked in surprise “Right here?” He asked looking down at the table in front of them.

“We're in an old abandoned warehouse” Deucalion chuckled standing up and falling back with the rest of his pack “Cliche is as Cliche does”

Stiles shrugged and turned to faced Ennis, only to see that Ennis was no longer in front of him. Stiles cursed to himself, spun around and side stepped just in time to miss Ennis' claws as they made their way towards his head. He jumped back two more steps to be able to take his knife out of his pockets.

Ennis scoffed and strode confidently towards Stiles, completely wolfed out “Weak bitch”

Stiles made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and watched him walk “Fighting whore”

Ennis swiped again and Stiles tilted his body to avoid it and sliced a line on the wolfs inner arm. Ennis roared and knocked Stiles over as he growled at his arm “It's not healing!” He snarled

“Mountain ash asshole” Stiles croaked standing up slowly. “It's one of the many things that I know how to work to my advantage” Stiles smirks “I'm like you 'mate' that way” he teased putting air quotes around the word mate. Ennis growled and they both started to circle. “He's a cool guy your 'mate'” air quotes again “Manipulative, clever, funny, and ever so handsome” Stiles winked at Deucalion and smiled brightly when he heard Ennis growl. “What's wrong? Fake boyfriend got your tongue?” Stiles taunted. “Phoney mate didn't even give you a goodbye kiss before he sent you out into the slaughter. How long do you think they'll laugh at you for getting killed by the Hale pack's bitch”

It worked, Ennis lunged straight at him without thought and all Stiles had to do was sidestep and slash at the Alpha's unprotected throat. Ennis fell to the ground with a gurgled cry and Stiles knelt down by the dying body. Stiles put his hand over the alphas slowly beating heart and inhaled, he seemed to shine with energy for a moment and then he stepped away from the body as though nothing had happened.

“I win” Stiles smirked looking at the alpha pack.

“It seems you did” Deucalion sounded more pleased than anything “You're debt is paid”

“And so is yours” Stiles said walking backwards in the direction of his pack “I don't know why you told that poor bastard that he was your mate but he's gone now and I was the cause of that.” Stiles made contact with Derek's chest “I don't plan on seeing you around here anytime soon”

Deucalion nodded “Obviously, but don't act as though you didn't get anything from this exchange, werewolf magic is a hard thing to come by. You're welcome”

Stiles nodded “Goodbye Deucalion”

“I expect the body and the rest of your pack out of my territory by nightfall” Derek said softly “Mourn your dead and be gone” Derek turned to leave, dragging Stiles with him. The rest of the pack fell into place, walking out of the frying pan and into the debts of hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me this was painful to write. The words refused to leave my brain like fuck man, I'm literally updating the next installment of this series tonight because I feel so shitty about this one. I had to write my Thesis on Sociopathy in Children and Young Adults today and everything was just a blur so I'm sorry this is so rushed.


End file.
